Over And Over
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Para él, resignarse a perderla era imposible. No importa cuanto lo intentara, siempre la terminaría siguiendo una y otra vez, aún después de la muerte.


10 años atrás…

Ese día se levantó con un ánimo distinto, él no era ni de cerca el chico popular de la escuela. Adentrándose en la cruda realidad, tan sólo era el tipo raro en un mundo lleno de etiquetas. Pero algo era distinto aquella mañana, la luminosa sonrisa de aquella chica, Sakura Minamoto, alejaba las nubes negras que cubrían su existencia.

Se preparó para salir a verla, hoy sería el día en que tendría el valor de declararle sus sentimientos, esos que escondía por miedo.

Tomó su típico uniforme escolar, peinó su cabello y se dispuso a salir con rumbo a la casa de su amada. Con cada paso los nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo, su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos sudaban.

 _–Hoy será el día, no puedo retractarme._

Después de unos minutos que parecieron segundos, estaba a tan solo una esquina para dar con la residencia de ella, pero algo llamó su atención…

–¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?

Como si el mundo estuviera de buenas para responderle, una ambulancia pasó rápidamente en aquella dirección.

– **¡Es una chica la que fue atropellada!** – gritó uno de los vecinos.

En ese momento sintió cómo un hueco comenzaba a formarse en su abdomen, la angustia y el miedo fueron lo siguiente.

 _–No… sería ridículo._

Poco a poco comenzó a acelerar sus pasos, el palpitar rápido de su corazón ya no se debía a los nervios de verla. Giró la esquina de la cuadra y pudo ver la acumulación de gente que rodeaba el sitio del accidente.

 _–Esa es… la casa de Sakura…_

El accidente ocurrió justo frente a sus puertas. Sin saberlo, sus piernas pasaron de dar pasos a zancadas, hasta que finalmente corría lo más rápido posible.

–No, por favor. Ella no puede ser… ella no es esa chica, ¿verdad?

El recuerdo de su sonrisa pasó por sus pensamientos y justo después, pudo ver a la chica.

–Ha muerto – confirmaron los paramédicos, cubriendo el cuerpo con una manta blanca.

Dos palabras, fue lo único que se necesitó para destruir todo sueño e ilusión aquel día. Una parte era de la chica asesinada a corta edad, mientras la otra, era el alma y cordura de su enamorado que se quedó ahí, mirando cómo se llevaban el cuerpo de la única chica que amó.

"Lo siento cada día, es siempre lo mismo"

Quince días habían pasado desde el trágico accidente que se llevó la vida de Sakura. Recostado en su cama con la mirada muerta puesta en el techo, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar.

Los días pasaban sin importancia para él, su vida se había terminado junto con la de ella. El mundo era demasiado cruel cuando se lo proponía.

 _–Ni siquiera pude decirle lo que sentía…_

Como un disco que repite la misma película, ese recuerdo en su memoria no desaparecería jamás. Fue entonces cuando también se percató. Sakura no había logrado cumplir su tan anhelado sueño, había escuchado de personas sobre algunos de los fracasos de la chica.

–Tú vida fue una cadena de sufrimiento, ¿No es así?

Pasaron un par de segundos...

 _–No importa. No se puede resucitar a una persona._

Los minutos corrieron hasta dejarle esa duda en sus pensamientos.

 _–¿Realmente no se puede?_

"Soy el único culpable"

Sí, no había más culpable para su propia desgracia que él mismo. Pero, ¿quién era el culpable en la desgracia de ella? Con estos pensamientos, comenzó a indagar en una manera de darle otra oportunidad a Sakura de vivir.

Sus esfuerzos conllevaron noches sin dormir, leyó libros como nunca antes en su vida, e incluso, intentó permanecer en la escuela, a pesar de todos los malos recuerdos que le traía.

La ciencia siempre decía lo mismo, era imposible resucitar un cuerpo muerto, y más, si este se encontraba ya en estado de descomposición. Pero él no se rindió, su búsqueda lo llevó a las artes oscuras del espiritismo, y finalmente, a la necromancia.

10 años después…

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa. La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre Saga y los relámpagos iluminaban las tenebrosas habitaciones de la mansión.

En una de ellas se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello castaño y gafas oscuras. En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de una joven peli roja. Lo azulado de su piel había sido cubierto por maquillaje y su cuerpo fue perfumado para evitar el olor de la putrefacción.

"Aquí voy otra vez, persiguiéndote de nuevo."

 _–Hace mucho tiempo, estuve a punto de dejarte ir. Intenté todo para alejarme y continuar sin ti… pero no pude, Sakura._

Después de muchos años, ella regresaría por fin. Él estaría allí, al menos para ayudarla a cumplir su sueño, el esfuerzo de años daría sus frutos en cuanto despertara y pudiera ver esa sonrisa una vez más.

Se inclinó momentáneamente con Romero en brazos, sólo para poder ver su fina expresión una vez más. De no ser porque sabía sobre su pasado, diría que ella lucía completamente viva y que tan solo estaba dormida.

–Nos vemos pronto.

Se despidió de esa manera, para después salir de la habitación.

"¿Por qué hago esto?"

Así, tal y como lo esperaba, momentos después, ella despertó.

 _–Elegí un destino en el que ella no puede saber quién soy realmente. Jamás sabrá de la existencia de Inui, para ella seré tan solo Kotaro Tatsumi, alguien que desea salvar Saga del olvido, pero…_

Su oculta mirada se posó sobre la chica frente a él. Ella estaba ahí, sentada en una de las sillas, rodeada de las que serían sus compañeras zombies en el camino a la fama, el camino a su más grande sueño.

"Una y otra vez, me enamoro de ti"

– _Incluso cuando sé que tu vida terminó hace mucho tiempo, me atreví a profanar tu descanso de tanto dolor para darte una oportunidad más. La última esperanza para vivir lo que no se te permitió. Si con todo esto puedo hacerte feliz, yo también lo seré._

Era el momento de dar inicio al proyecto "Zombie Land SAGA"

Este era el verdadero inicio de su calvario, teniendo a su amada tan cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos.

* * *

 _Inspirado en parte por la canción "Over And Over" de Three Days Grace._

 _Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos hasta otra! :)_


End file.
